Finding Light Out of Darkness
by Rubberdu3ky
Summary: He never saw the red convertible. The driver did not notice the small six-year-old boy. There was a crunch and the six-year-old went down.    Blood seeped into the street while a scream pierced through the air.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Outsiders… Enjoy!**

"Ponyboy?" Soda called across the street. "Ponyboy, where are you?"

No answer. Not even a peep.

"Come on Ponyboy! Momma wants us home for dinner."

The wind rustled through the trees, but still no sign of his younger brother.

Minutes ticked by and the only thing heard was the leaves blowing in the wind.

Soda dashed to the back yard praying that his little brother was there. It was just a silly game of hide and seek, Ponyboy had to be somewhere.

"Ponyboy, I'm not kidding it's time to get going!"

Silence.

Soda jumped over the rusted fence racing down the yard towards the street, praying that his brother just couldn't hear him. He wouldn't have gone missing.

"PONYBOY!"

A lump formed at the bottom of his stomach and bile rose up his throat. His mother was going to kill him if he lost Pony. His hands shook as he looked up every tree, trying to catch a glimpse of his brother. Nothing.

He silently turned around as tears pricked his eyes, he was suppose to take care of Pony not lose him. His six-year-old brother could be gone forever. Soda unsteadily turned back towards his house, absentmindedly kicking a coke can on his way. His mom would just die when Soda told her that he didn't know where Pony was.

"Did I win?" Ponyboy's voice hesitantly called from across the road.

Sodapop hurriedly turned around and almost cried with relief when he saw his brother on the other side of the street.

The relief, although welcome, quickly transformed into anger when he realized Pony was safe.

"What were you thinking PONYBOY CURTIS?" Soda practically screamed his hands balling into fists, "I thought I lost you forever!"

"Sorry Soda... but you said to not make any peeps while I am hiding. You said it was the rules."

"I know what I said but don't you ever do that to me again!" Soda gestured Ponyboy over softening his tone as he said, "Come on its time for dinner."

Pony nodded, his tiny legs practically bouncing as he made his way across the street. "It's time for din, it's time for din-NER!" he sang under his breath.

He never saw the red convertible. The driver did not notice the small six-year-old boy. There was a crunch and the six-year-old went down.

Blood seeped into the street while a scream pierced through the air.

~/~

"Let's go Soda or where gonna be late for work!" Steve yelled slamming the screen door closed as he walked into the Curtis's house.

Soda groaned, rubbing his eyes as he tried to get a move on with his morning. He rolled off the bed and lazily grabbed his jeans and his DX shirt off the floor. He staggered towards the door making certain to pick up anything lying in his path or on the floor. Just before he left the room, he bent down to shake Ponyboy awake.

"Hey Darry, we got anymore grape jelly?" Sodapop asked while his head scanned the refrigerator contents.

"If you don't see any in there I'll make sure to put it on the grocery list this week." Darry replied shoveling eggs into his mouth as he got his work belt together. "Ponyboy up yet?" he asked as his eyes checked the room.

Soda shook his head yes grabbing the salsa and dumping it on his eggs. It wasn't grape jelly but it would have to do.

"Hey Steve?" Darry questioned while he cracked two eggs into the frying pan.

Steve grunted, idly scrolling through the shows on the TV.

"Could you make sure nothings lying on the floor in there, I don't want Pony to trip."  
>"Yeah , Yeah" Steve absently mumbled. We wouldn't want the runt to trip now would we? Steve thought, God forbid Ponyboy gets hurt. He sighed but picked the hazardously thrown shoes and car magazines off the floor anyway.<p>

Ponyboy walked into the living room with his hand gently rubbing itself against the wall.

"Well look who it is!" Steve called across the room and added more softly, "The little smart ass decided to get up." He knew Ponyboy couldn't hear him and he said it too low for both Soda and Darry to notice.

Ponyboy sat down in a worn, wooded, kitchen chair as his hands went searching for a fork around him.

Darry placed a pile of eggs in front of him and lightly ruffled his hair on his way out of the kitchen.

"Soda, can you take care of him right now? I've got to leave in about thirty seconds for work."

Soda nodded grabbing the fork Ponyboy accidentally dropped off the kitchen floor. "Yeah Dar, just make sure you carry one bundle of roofing at a time or Pone and I will skin ya!"

Darry laughed and told him he would. Steve jokingly butted in and said "Darry could probably carry the whole load up there, he is Superman of course."

"Don't give him any ideas!" Soda yelled, Steve just smiled in return.

Pony sat oblivious to the world around him, his hand first touched the eggs in front of him and then he would scoop them up and put the fork into his mouth. Sodapop bent down right next to Ponyboy's ear, "Hey Pone!" Soda said cheerfully. Ponyboy's hearing was so bad he couldn't comprehend anything unless it was right next to his ear. "Your orange juice is at 2 o'clock on your right. Darry put your toast at 9 o'clock, Alright?"

"Yeah thanks Soda," Ponyboy smiled finishing his eggs, his hand started to reach towards the juice in front of him. Sodapop grinned, giving Pone a quick kiss on the forehead while telling Steve he would be ready in two minutes.

"WELL, Hello Curtis family!" Two-bit yelled shoving the screen door open with a bang. "Puh-lease tell me we have chocolate cake or I think I might DIE!"

"I really hope they don't," Steve stated, "The world would be a better place without you."

Two-bit sauntered by giving Steve the finger. He strolled into the kitchen pulled the refrigerator open and started rifling around for cake. Once found, he cut himself a large slice and ate it in one bite. With that craving satisfied Two-Bit bent down, "How's it going Ponyboy?" Two-bit laughed as he saw Pony's body jump from surprise.

"Hey Two-Bit, I didn't know you were here." Pony said his eyes turned looking just above Two-bit's right shoulder. Two-Bit grimaced, no matter how many years it's been he still could not get over the scar that ran across Ponyboy's face. It started on the right side of his forehead, jaggedly cutting down across both of his eyes and landing right at the bottom of his neck. The rest of his body had small cuts running every way imaginable. The doctor said the scars should start to fade over the years but so far, it still looks as gruesome as it did before.

"Just got here, and it looks to me that I'm gonna be here all day with you."

Ponyboy frowned, "I don't need a babysitter."

"Kid, you hurt me deep." Two-bit clutched his chest even though he knew Pony couldn't see him. "Does it look like I babysit? No, I came so I could hang out with my favorite 14 year old."

Ponyboy smirked nodding and then told Two-Bit, if he didn't want to sit around someone who smelled bad then he would allow Pony to peacefully take a shower.

Two-Bit grabbed Ponyboy's arm helping him up. He patted him on the back picking up another piece of cake as he went to go watch Mickey Mouse.

Ponyboy moved his hand against the wall and silently made his way to the bathroom. Soda on his way out the door, quickly stopped Pony in his tracks and told him he had to leave for work and would bring him something home for lunch.

As Soda got into Steve's truck he prayed that nothing would happen to Pony, nobody would dare hurt him. However, nothing comes easy to a greaser and one who is blind and can hardly hear will get in more dilemmas than most.

**How was it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back and still own nothing. Had a fantastic winter break and now I will be up with more chapters quicker than ever.**

When the Doctors told Mr. and Mrs. Curtis that their son would never be able to see again and most likely never hear normally, they were devastated. Mrs. Curtis bawled as her husband stood there in shock. Weeks went by and the family had to get used to having a child with _special _needs around. Darry could no longer leave his football stuff lying around; Soda would have to be more careful around his brother making sure that Ponyboy was always in sight when they went outside. Mrs. Curtis turned her love into more physical contact. Instead of giving her sons smiles for jobs well done, she would hug them or kiss them on the cheek, especially Ponyboy. Mrs. Curtis took Ponyboy's disability in stride, changing their entire household to help her son.

Mr. Curtis, on the other hand, was a different story. He worked long hours so they could pay the hospital bills that were piling up: eye cream, pills before breakfast, and ones after lunch with the list just going on. Soda and Darry always knew that their father loved them. He was known for his contagious smile and encouraging comments. The thing was, he would forget to lean into Ponyboy's ear to talk to him or notice that Ponyboy could not hear the conversation going on. Sometimes Ponyboy didn't even know that his father made it home from work, he could never hear the door open and Mr. Curtis would forget to lean down and tell Ponyboy "Hello".

"Soda?" Seven-year-old Ponyboy asked his hands searching for the person in front of him. It was another bright sunny day. Fair weather with big blue sky as far as the eye could see; A perfect day for hunting.

Soda sighed lacing up his boot while sticking out his arm for his brother to touch. He leaned in, "Yeah, Pone?"

"Soda, I thought you said you'd play with me?"

Soda grimaced. He did promise to play with his brother, but his dad came home last night and announced that he'd take them on a hunting trip… him and Darry.

"I know I promised it's just," Soda chewed on his lip trying to find the best way to break this to him, "Dad's letting me go on the hunting trip and its only for this_ once_. I can play with you any-other day."

"Why can't I come?"Ponyboy glared just above his brother's shoulder his hands lightly shaking Soda in aggravation.

"You know why, mama told ya yesterday."

"I know," Ponyboy whined, "But I wannna goooooooo! You guys never let me do anything!"

"Will go when your older," Soda lied looking into his brothers glazed eyes, "Besides, Mama said you could help her bake cookies."

Ponyboy's head dropped down to the floor, "But I wanna.."

Soda shook his head giving his brother a side hug, "When you're older."

Ponyboy will never be able to go on a hunting trip and Soda knew it. His brother would not be able to see the animals or hear a gun shot. Mrs. Curtis had told her husband that maybe he shouldn't go on hunting trips with the boys… because Ponyboy would feel left out. The advice was ignored, and Mr. Curtis promised both Soda and Darry that he would take them on a hunting trip this weekend. He promised Ponyboy that it was no big deal; he would do something with him when they got home, just the two of them. Mr. Curtis never did.

"God damn beer" Two-Bit swore, guzzling the rest of his bottle and attempting and failing to throw his bottle into the trash can.

He looked at the stain on his shirt and sighed. This was his last good shirt and he was gonna have to ask his ma again to do his laundry. At least it will give her something to do.

He stood up from his chair and looked out the window. Another hot Tulsa summer day, and as if sensing the enormity of the heat a bird a ways off rolled over….dead.

Two- Bit sighed again, scratched his stomach and decided to find some action. Hell, maybe the girls will be too tired to fight.

While opening the screen door, Two-Bit heard a crash in the bathroom. Ponyboy, Two-Bit froze swearing as he ran back into the house.

…..

Darry hated leaving Ponyboy alone.

And as much as Ponyboy would rant and rave about not needing a babysitter, Darry just didn't feel comfortable leaving him unaided. What if he broke a bottle or some Soc's came and attacked? How was he suppose to defend himself? Darry rubbed at his eyes and went to the only thing that stayed constant in his life, roofing.

It didn't help that it was one of the most goddamn fucking hot days in Tulsa. Darry grimaced, the only thing good about this weather was that Two-Bit would keep Pony inside, away from half the danger.

….

"Shit, shit, shit," Two-Bit softly cursed under his breath while his hands hurriedly tried to find the first aid kit. "Where was the last place we used it?" He looked under the sink, his hands anxiously searching for the white square box with red brick lettering. He swore again, not finding the kit.

"Two-Bit?"Ponyboy urgently called, "Two-Bit are you still there?"his words slurring in places from not being able to hear himself.

Two-Bit ran from the bathroom his hands carrying wads of rolled up toilet paper. He gently placed them on top of Ponyboy's head as he leaned into Pony's ear saying, "Yeah I'm hear Pone, just relax, I've got to try and stop the bleeding."

Red, thick, blood soaked into the toilet paper, one of the scars on Ponyboy's face broke open and had started to bleed… again. Two-Bit searched his mind trying to recall the last time anyone had used the first aid kit. Then he remembered, the kit had been shoved under the couch when Soda got into a fight.

The guy was a jerk. Over six feet tall with 5'o-clock shadow in the afternoon. His smirk was overly confident with eyes that could change emotion in seconds flat. He was making remarks on how fucked up Ponyboy is, how Ponyboy should have died when the car hit him. Everyone knew about what happened , Soc and Greaser. It was not something you would forget. However, what they didn't know was that Ponyboy was just shy of being a genius and he could get out of this pit they call home. Apparently, he didn't think so and made sure Soda heard him. Soda did, and the aftermath had blood seeping out of his arm and a black eye. Not wanting Darry to know, Soda quickly patched himself up. When he was just finishing Darry walked through the door home from work. He shoved the kit under the couch, forgetting about it.

Two-Bit ripped open the kit grabbing gauze and then tightly wrapping it around Ponyboy's head. His scars opened often. They had not healed properly after the crash. There where so many of them that some couldn't be bandaged without interfering with other ones. It made for one hell of a problem at the time.

Once Ponyboy was patched up Two-Bit gently lead him to the couch.

"Thanks Two-Bit," Ponyboy said his hands searching for Two-Bit around him as he sank into the cushions.

Two-Bit's hands almost on their own accord found Ponyboy's searching ones, he leaned in telling Ponyboy to be more careful next time. He wasn't no doctor.

Ponyboy grinned telling Two-Bit, "You wouldn't be a good one anyway for how lazy you are."

Laughing Two-Bit lightly tackled him onto the floor. Smiling Ponyboy moved his hands everywhere protecting himself from unseen danger. Two-Bit made positive to stay away from Ponyboy's face making certain anything he did to the kid wouldn't screw up the gauze.

Two-Bit rolled out from underneath Ponyboy telling the kid his stomach was going to eat itself pretty soon if they didn't round up some grub.

Ponyboy laughed his hands grabbed onto the couch and he tugged himself up. "Soda said he'd come by with something when he got off on a lunch break."

"Yeah well he said he would bring _you_ something, he didn't say about bringing me anything." Grabbing Ponyboy's shoes Two-Bit shoved them on Pone's feet leading him out the door. "Now let's find some food before my stomach eats me or the heat kills us both."

Ponyboy quickly grabbed on to Two-Bits arm making sure he had a firm grip. "Alright just make sure I don't run into anything."

To say the most Ponyboy didn't run into something, it ran into him.

Trouble ran into Ponyboy the most.

And it was right around the corner.

**Please tell me what you think! Next chapter should be up soon… and a review gives you a delicious cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Thank YOU for all of the lovely reviews. FYI: Anything directly said to Ponyboy imagine someone leaning into his ear... I get tired of writing ,"they leaned in and said..." **

Soda held on to Ponyboy's hand as they crossed the street, his arm gently tugging his little brother along in the right direction.

"Hey, Soda?" An eight-year-old Pony asked. "Are we almost there?"

Soda bent down telling his little brother that they were close.

Mrs. Curtis had told them to go find Darry and bring him home for dinner. Soda knew where Darry was and grinned upon seeing his brother around the corner.

Darry and his football buddies had gotten together to hang out and practice for the coming season ahead. His teammates were pretty much all Soc's but, choose to ignore the greaser side of Darry. They still made fun of greasers around him, making crude comments about how poor they were. Darry just choose to ignore it and play the game he loved.

"Come on Pone, I'll race ya to the end of the street."

It was not really a race. Soda kept his hand firmly on Ponyboy's shoulder. No boy trying to get ahead of one another. It was just fun to get rid of some loose energy.

"Hey, Darry!" Soda yelled his hand letting go of Ponyboy's as he waved his brother to come over.

The game froze, Darry who had been currently running with the ball quickly turned around to see who had called him. He groans, his face turning red, wishing that his brothers would go away.

"You know those Greasers Darry?" Mark Phillip asks, his friends continually nudging each other laughing at Soda's obvious greaser hair and Ponyboy's hand me down clothes.

"Just give me a minute." Darry mumbled, hurrying over to his awaiting brothers on the other side of the field.

"What are you two doing hear?"He hissed.

Soda took a step back telling Darry mom wants him home for dinner.

Darry shook his head while swatting away Ponyboy's searching ones, giving Pony an annoyed glare.

Ponyboy froze, his eyes wide, he knew Darry was the one to hit his hands away. Darry's hands were larger then Soda's and he could smell Darry's "special" scent. What he did not know was why Darry had done it. It was the only way he could 'see' things in front of him. Without that he was practically gone from the world around him.

"Hey! Don't be getting mad a Ponyboy, he hasn't done nothing!"

Darry rolled his eyes, Soda's protective side towards Ponyboy had gotten old.

"Yeah, Yeah," Darry said, "Just tell mom I'll be home in a little bit." He jogged back towards the field, "And tell her to save me a plate."

Soda grumbled, grabbing Ponyboy's hands and tugging him to his side. "Darry said his staying awhile longer, alright?" he asked

Pony nodded his body sticking itself next to Soda's. Soda sighed, "Darry wasn't mad at you, he's just embarrassed is all."

Pony nodded again the rift between him and Darry starting.

~/~

The storm popped up out of no where.

Two-Bit glanced up in the sky, a worried frown replacing his usual happy-go-lucky grin. Massive clouds lined the horizon. They're as dark as night, looking as if they were pulled from a horror movie.

"Pone?" Two-Bit said grabbing Ponyboy before he ran into a nearby telephone poll. "I think were gonna head back, will go to the store tomorrow."

Ponyboy frowned his hand reaching out to touch Two-Bit's shoulder. "I thought you wanted to get a new switch blade?"

"Yeah, I'll get there but the sky's looking pretty nasty. I think Darry would feel better if I kept you out of the up coming weather."

Ponyboy nodded his arm snaking around Two-Bits bicep. "If ya say so." he stated.

Block by block the storm progressively grew worse. By the time the storm was about to hit, Two-Bit had them running to the Curtis's house. What ever the up coming weather was, it did not look good from Two-Bit's advantage.

Two-blocks away from the Curtis's house they ran into Dally.

"Hey Dal?" Two-Bit called, picking up his and Ponyboy's pace in the process.

Dally turned around. His hands shoved into his leather jacket with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. Nodded in there direction, Dally waited for them to catch up.

"Where ya heading?" Two-Bit asked, lightly patting Pony on the arm to let go.

"Where da ya think?" Dally said, his arm first tapping Ponyboy on the elbow and then on the shoulder.

It was their secret greeting towards each other. When they were younger, Dally had stated that he didn't want to be seen with a kid hanging around his arms. He needed an image to keep. Leaning into someones ear to talk just didn't look tough. So he had created a secret "hello" with Ponyboy, and from then on they have been doing it ever since.

"Hey Dal," Pone stated his hand reached out quickly to see where Dally was standing and then moved back to his side.

"Curtis's." Two-Bit stated.

Dal just nodded.

Two-Bit once again grabbed onto Ponyboy's arm telling him the storm was approaching fast and they needed to get moving.

A block from the Curtis house the wind picked up. Loose branches and flying garbage mangled around on the street. The trees started to bend with the wind. Running Two-Bit jumped onto the front porch, grabbing the handle on the door he yanked it open.

"Get in!" Two-Bit shouted shoving Ponyboy in the house and holding the door open for Dal to run through.

Once inside the wind turned vicious and the storm grew to huge heights.

"That's one hell of a storm."Dal stated his body sinking down into the couch cushions.

"Ya think." Two-Bit mumbled walking into the kitchen and grabbing himself a peace of cake.

Dally grabbed onto Ponyboy as he walked by, pulling him down on the couch beside him.

"Hey, Dally?" Two-Bit states, panic lasing his words.

Dally gets up and stands next to Two-Bit by the window.

Two-Bit points straight.

A funnel cloud starts to form.

"Oh, SHIT!" Dal runs back into the room, dragging Ponyboy from the couch and shoving him towards the downstairs.

"Bring him downstairs Two-Bit, I'll be right back!"

Two-Bit, face pasty white, quickly talks soothing words to Pony as they head downstairs.

The tornado warnings start to blare. There ring echoing through out the neighborhood.

Dal runs to Darry's room, shoving himself under the bed and grabs the safe from underneath. It holds all the extra money the Curtis's have and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis's wedding rings.

Darry only trusted Dally with the knowledge and on the rare occasion that Dally was the only non-Curtis there Darry showed him where it was.

Two-Bit sprints back upstairs making his way towards the hall. The only thing he learned during school was when a tornado hits grab flash lights and get downstairs.

Two-Bit grabs three and while turning around from the closet the winds turn to unimaginable heights. He dives back in.

Dally runs into the bathroom.

Ponyboy's stuck downstairs alone.

The tornado hits and all hell breaks loose.

** Please CLICK the review button. Makes me happy and want to write! Do I need to bribe with cookies again? ….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a long delay!This was an extremely hard chapter to write.**

Shadows moved across the linoleum floor as Soda leaned his head against the glass window. The DX had so far served two customers. One being Soda, who got bored enough and bought himself a much needed candy bar. The other, a man in his late forties complaining about his car making obnoxious noises down the road. Soda could not be more bored. His head tapped against the glass as he watched the approaching storm. Whistling in slow appreciation Soda shook his head in slight disbelief. The approaching storm was a dozy. Making him wish to hell he knew where his younger brother was.

"... reports that the man was last seen running down the street.."the radio drowned on in the background. When lunch had rolled around Soda had sighed in sweet relief to get out. Wanting to make sure Pone was OK, Soda quickly drove home and upon arriving groaned in frustration when neither his younger brother or knub knots was there. Deciding he would rather wait out his lunch on a worn weathered couch, Soda stayed home. He kept checking his watch hoping that his brother would randomly show up but, upon the clock chiming 12:00, he sighed and made his way back into the DX.

"... the weather has turned to a...," Soda jumped around quickly turning the volume up but only catching the last part, "... we are now under a severe weather watch until 6:30 this evening. We would like to advise everyone to stay indoors, what ever mother earth has planned for us it seems to be a heck of a monster, now back to you Bob... thanks Bill, are latest..." Turning the radio down he walked back towards the window picking a pack of smokes up on the way. His brow creased with worry as the wind picked up. Tree's swayed,while a lonely mailbox dangerously flew down the street.

"Hey, Steve?" Soda called, "Y'gotta come see this." He leaned his head farther against the glass watching in awe of mother earth at her works. Wind screamed, tree branches knocked against the roof, stray dogs could be heard howling from miles away. It almost looked like the outside had turned a shade of green. All of a sudden it went still. Quite.

The Tornado Sirens blared.

"Oh shit," Soda swore diving behind the counter. The glass window shattered the next instant.

~/~

Although the news reported the storm would be big, they never thought it would grow to be this massive. It would be counted as one of the worst tornadoes of the century. In a matter of minutes, street lights bent across the street, trees got uprooted into neighboring homes. Glass was every where with sharp wood a close second. Cars were flipped over houses torn apart. Clothes, mailboxes, parts of a roof, and much more gathered every where imaginable. Nothing was untouched.

Just like that the tornado disappeared. Leaving destruction in its wake.

~/~

Despite the worst being over, the house still rocked unsteadily on its foundation. Half of the upstairs floor coming down still rang in Two-Bits ears. He froze. Not sure if he should find Dally or Ponyboy first. The remaining dust and plaster fell around him. Dally crawled out of the bathroom on all fours, swearing every word he could think of. He was lucky the half of the house that staid up was his side. Blood streaked down his head and his hair was matted in dust.

"Two-Bit?" he croaked, coughing as he cleared his eyes.

Running, Two-Bit made his way towards the stairs pushing everything out of his way.

"Yeah?" Two-Bit said cautiously putting one foot infront of the other upon climbing the stairs. Reaching the hallway Two-Bit dashed forward making a line towards Dally.  
>"You OK?" His face for once serious as he pulled Dallas up, his eyes searching the rest of his body.<p>

His clothes were covered in dust. Dally's pants and shirt ripped in places with blood trickling through. His once greased back hair now laid flat looking gray from all the dust in it.

Dally nodded, pulling away from Two-Bit's help. He could do this on his own.

"Where's Pone?" Dal asked clearing his throat his hand pressed against the wall for support.

"He's..." Two-Bit started trying to remember the last place he had seen Ponyboy. "Downstairs..." Upon realizing half the first floor fell down their Two-Bit screamed shaking Dal's shoulders, "His fucking DOWNSTAIRS!"

~/~

Ponyboy was dreaming.. or at least he thought it was a dream. His parents were there and he could _see _them. They were smiling, moving their hands in an encouraging manner for Ponyboy to come closer. They didn't speak, a white glow surrounding them. Ponyboy stepped forward into their awaiting embrace. He wished he could stay there forever. In a peaceful place where nothing could harm him.

But of course everything good shatters.

At first Ponyboy didn't know what awoke him. Coughing, Ponyboy tried to feel what was around him, the problem was he couldn't move. He tried lifting his body upward and screamed when his back pulsed with white hot pain. One pain brought all of them to the forefront of Pone's mind and his hands clawed the floor wishing to escape.

His legs felt like Steve's truck had rolled over them a couple of times and then decided to settle on top of them. Tasting blood in his mouth Ponyboy gagged, his stomach rolled. Blood freely flowed down his head, a gash the size of a New york was atop Ponyboy's left shoulder or so he thought. Scraps marred his arms and his back just pulsed with white hot pain from the sun. He whimpered not noticing the wood moving around him. Tears freely flowed and his stomach heaved.

Pony wanted to go back to the place with his parents.

Heck, if death would free him from this pain he would gladly take it.

~/~

"I found him!" Dally yelled, arms swiftly tearing away the wood.

Ponyboy lay underneath.

"Two-Bit!" Dally stated arms trying to pull the youngest greaser out.

An ungodly scream tore threw the ear. Covering his ears Two-Bit shouted, "Stop! Whatever your doing just FUCKING STOP!"

Dal shakily nodded, quickly removing his hands and rubbing them against his jeans.

"Just give me a moment, I think I found the first ad-kit under the toilet."

"Just hurry will you." Dally stated, for once ruining his tough guy image by whispering comforting words into Ponyboy's ear.

Two-Bit jumped, clawed, and ran his way over to where Ponyboy lay.

"Alright..." Hesitantly Two-Bit put his hand against Pones back. "I'm gonna slowly move away the stuff on top of him, I **need **you to keep him at least...responsive."

Slowly putting his hands against the nearest piece of wood, Two-Bit picked it up and moved it away. When Ponyboy only whimpered he felt a little more confident and so he picked up the next piece and more after that. Seeing Pony's shirt underneath Two-Bit grabbed the nearest thing and pulled. Ponyboy screamed again but this time throwing up blood in the process.

"What did you DO!" Dally demanded his voice then quickly softening in a very un-Dally like manner trying to comfort Ponyboy. "Two-Bit?" He snapped.

A metal beam laid across Ponyboy's back, so heavy Two-Bit shouldn't have tried moving it in the first place.

"It was an accident!" Two-Bit proclaimed, "How the hell are we suppose to get the beam off?"

Ponyboy's hands weakly clawed the floor,his eye pressed shut and blood slowly leaked out of his mouth.

"Where the hell is Superman when you need him?"

Two-bit nodded, more cautiously pulling away wood over Ponyboy's legs.

"Hey Dal?" Two-Bit stopped, his eyes trained on Ponyboy's legs, "I think we have a bigger problem then the beam." Looking downwards Dally swore again.

God help us.

** I enjoy ALL reviews so please keep them coming! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. It will come faster then this one because I know whats gonna happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing... ENJOY!**

He's legs looked like they had been mauled. Big bright red streaks, about the length of a forearm, cress-crossed across the backs.

Dally stood dumb struck, in all of his years in New York he had never seen anything this bad... and his seen pretty much everything.

"Hand me the kit," Dal muttered bending closer to inspect the damage. Two-Bit could only nod, his mind already picturing a funeral for the youngest greaser. He would be the youngest out of all of them to die, Johnny in second.

Grimacing as Dally took out the stitches, Two-Bit bent down wiping away the sweat off of Ponyboy's brow.

"Hey, kid!" He stated in an overly cheerful voice. His hands lightly settled atop Ponyboy's head slowly moving in circles.

"Two...Bit?" The kid slurred his blank eyes moving this way and that.

"Yeah its me..."

Ponyboy blinked, his eyes unfocussed for a moment.

"Two...Bit?" He asked again this time confusion coloring his words. "Two-Bit where's my mom and dad?" he asked, Ponyboy's mind scrambled to make sense of anything. Pain, white hot agony made that hard to do.

Two-Bit didn't know what to say, luckily Dally chimed in, "Ready?"

Looking over Two-Bit noticed Dally holding the needle in his hands, "Where did you learn how to sew?" Two-Bit replied.

"New York," Dally grunted, "Now, is he ready? I need you to make sure he isn't gonna kick up on me."

Not hearing or noticing Dally, Ponyboy mumbled, "Two-Bit I can't move," his face then scrunching up, giggles erupting out of his mouth, "I can't move." He mumbled again.

Two-Bit shushed him, replying yes in Dally's general direction.

Holding his breath Two-Bit watched the needle go down. Ponyboy didn't even feel it.

"Hello there!" Ponyboy chuckled his voice becoming less and less coherent.

"Ponyboy!" Shaking his shoulder Two-Bit tried to get the kid to focus.

"Sorry Darry didn't mean..." mumbling off, Ponyboy giggled again.

Two-Bit was scared shit-less. He wasn't a doctor but Ponyboy looked to be in pretty bad shape. Hell, if they didn't get him help soon... well he wasn't going to think about that.

"Pone," Two-Bit stated bending down right over Ponyboy's ear, "Hey, Ponyboy? I've got … something for ya?"

Ponyboy always loved the secret of "something." Ever since he was little when someone said I got something for ya, he would always perk up. He liked getting something, anything that he could touch. It made him feel more connected to the outside world. Over the years Two-Bit became one of the main players in the game. He would pick up anything: small, sharp, or round and then he would tell Pone he had something. Ponyboy would always smile, once placed in his hands Ponyboy would roam over it for hours. When he was thoroughly sure he knew what it was Ponyboy would guess. As the years went by the objects kept getting harder and harder. The challenge of something new was always fun in Ponyboy's eyes.

His hands grabbed Ponyboy's head, slowly shaking his own in denial, "Did ya hear me Pone? I got something for ya?" Blood sleeked trough his fingers as they went across Ponyboy's hair, his other hand wiping away the blood still leaking out of Pone's mouth.

"Sorry Johnny I don't... football... Darry I.." Ponyboy's voice slurred in and out, his forehead burning with heat. "Two-Bit?" he asked again.

Two-Bit prayed to god Ponyboy knew where he was, "Yeah," he replied.

No answer in return.

"Dally?" Two-Bit stated in slight alarm.

Dally's hands moved back and forth weaving the torn skin back together. His hands were coated in blood and his brow creased with worry.

"What?" Dally said his eyes never leaving the work in front of him.

"Shit, Dal we have a problem."

Dally closed his eyes his mind about ready to break. "No shit Sherlock, there's not much I can do!"

Shakily Two-Bit nodded, "Where gonna have to get him to a hospital."

Dally only nodded in return.

"Pone?" Two-Bit tried for what felt like the the hundredth time.

Pone didn't giggle, he didn't talk, hell for all Two-Bit could see the kid barley moved.

"Dally!" Two-Bit shouted, "Where_ done_ trying to fix him, we are taking him to the hospital NOW!"

Dally stared straight at Two-Bit his eyes boring holes into him. "Well, that would all be fine fucking dandy, but did you not remember the pole laying across his back."

Two-Bit shut his eyes, he really didn't know what to do. The once crazy, chocolate loving, Mickey obsessed, Two-Bit was gone. Now it was only Two-Bit, the scared kid who lost his dad, changed his name, and was scared to death he was going to lose another friend.

What Dally and Two-Bit did not notice was the two forms approaching. Each scraped up and battered from the storm but both fighting their way towards the house.

"Ponyboy!" The first man yelled, already knowing Pone couldn't hear him but needing to say it anyway. "Ponyboy!" he yelled again as he saw the destruction of the house, _his _house.

He rushed forward clawing his way through the destruction. He had to get to his brother and god help anything that stood in his way.

~/~

Darry's migraine was killing him. The boss wouldn't let up on the work, even though the temperature still seemed to rise. His construction project was out of town. He had to leave at 5 o'clock this morning just to get here on time and he was dreading the ride back home. Pounding nail after nail usually seemed to give him time to think of nothing.

No worry.

But unfortunately today, his mind wasn't empty, his brain strayed to his brothers. Worrying how they were doing? Did they need him? Did _Ponyboy_ need him? A nagging feeling in his gut made the worrying all the worse.

He hated it.

"Darrel get your head in the game!" Fred Gregstor a fellow co-worker stated as he grabbed the board slipping out of Darry's fingers.

Sheepishly Darry nodded, trying to shake off the worry.

"What's Ponyboy's problem now?" Fred muttered already preparing for the rant ahead.

"It's nothing," Darry mumbled picking up the next nail and hammering it through the board.

"Well its gotta be something, if your heads that far up your ass."

Darry grumbled his mind kicking himself for not noticing the board. He hated when people thought he had a problem with his brothers. They didn't think he could take care of them. Darry always worried that the state would change their mind and put Soda into a boys home and Ponyboy into a state run medical institution.

Hell, even when Ponyboy turned 18 he would still be a worry.

"Nothing, I'm just worrying is all."

Fred nodded, thankfully dropping the topic.

Forcing his mind to stay back on the job, Darry got back to work.

It wasn't long before for he got the call.

The boss walked out. His name was Joe Histing, he was a short main in his late 40's. His hair had more recently started to lightly gray and his face became creased with wrinkles. He grunted nodding his head at no one in particular. Joe stretched and started walking towards the construction sight ahead.

Joe was a no nonsense boss. He preferred to keep everyone in line stating the reason was, that he didn't want to have a work accident. Although, most of his employees believed it was because he liked to have control over everything. But with all said and done, Darry respected the man. He gave Dar a full time job when his parents passed away and allowed him to take time off during those hard first days. He even allowed him to take half days when he needed to escort Ponyboy to the doctors.

Joe squinted, rubbing his hair as he called Darry down off the roof.

Fred glanced at Darry as he made his way down, "Good luck," he mumbled.

It was also well known that Joe had been laying off people, know one knew why.

Darry prayed he wasn't getting a pink slip and thankfully he wasn't. The news was much worse.

The boss grunted his eyes shifting downward as he said, "I-uh, was listening to the radio and uh-," he paused not sure how to get this out. "I heard a pretty bad tornado hit Tulsa, on uh-, your side of town."

No.

"They said that it was one of the worst tornadoes of the century,"

Dear God, please NO!

"I think you should go down their and check it out."

Darry's only reply was to sprint towards the truck.

**Now, I know there are a lot of you out there who read this story! If you could only review, Please! It's not that hard to press the review button at the bottom... so **_**please**_** press it. ****A review gives you a preview for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming. Just want you to know this is my longest chapter yet, Enjoy!**

Darry knew he was speeding. Hell, all the cars he passed knew he was speeding. He just didn't realize that a police car would notice as well. Sure, his car was going 20 or more over the recommend limit, but he _had_ to get home.

Knowing the routine fairly well, Darry pulled over onto the shoulder. When officers pull you over most people usually make up little white lies or excuses on why they were going that fast. Girls had it the easiest, a quick push up on the bra and tears in their eyes usually did the trick. Darry right now, didn't care about excuses. If it was up to him, he'd be ignoring the flashing red and blue lights in his review mirror and keep going. All Darry cared about were his brothers and right now they needed him.

If he didn't get home soon Darry knew he was going to face more than a ticket. Banging his fist against the dashboard Darry swore, and for the first time wondered what would happen if he accidentally killed someone, preferably the police officer.

The officer, Bob Norteino, took his time getting out of the car. He slowly fixed his mustache petting it in an almost adoring manner. Scratching his belly the officer lazily trailed his fingers against Darryl's truck as he walked towards him.

Darry rolled down the window while he plastered a fake smile on his face, "Afternoon officer," he stated his voice barley containing the hurry he was in.

"Afternoon," the officer grunted his hands idly grabbing his pad and pen. "You were going off'ly fast down the road."

Darry grunted clearing his throat as he responded with a, "yes." Darry's mind already wondering if anyone would notice a dead man in a gutter.

"Can I get your license and registration," the officer stated, while his hands slowly moved towards his gun as if he could read Darry's thoughts.

Quickly handing the asked for documents over, Darry was almost tempted to accidently drop them. While the Officer picked them up, Darry would bash his head against the car door and be on his way.

He didn't though. Darry would not do it because he couldn't.

Looking over the documents Bob wrote down the needed information and handed them back over. "Since this is your first offence I'll let you off with a warning," Bob stated almost like he should be praised for letting this happen, "Just don't do it again."

Darry nodded in return, his hands twitching to get his truck moving once more.

~`/~

Soda's never seen so much blood. To think that the blood was seeping out of his younger brother's body terrified him, made him want to throw up. His hands grabbed Pone's head as he ignored the already well-known wet feeling of his blood. "Pone?... Pone?" His hands lightly stroked the hair away from Ponyboy's face.

"I told you Soda the kid won't respond," Two-Bit exclaimed while he crouched down, getting ready to throw off the large pole lying across the youngest Greasers back. "Ready, Steve?"

` Steve nodded, his hands grabbed the other half of the pole standing opposite of Two-Bit. His legs firmly planted on the ground, Steve's mind only focused on the task in front of him. "Alright, on the count of the three…. One… ."Each boy bent down hands trying to find the best grip possible.

"Two…"

Ponyboy lay still, and Soda prayed that this would not damage him even more. He couldn't fathom how one day could destroy so much. Dally crouched down on the other side , his arms moving back and forth trying to sew Ponyboy's skin back together or at least… attempt to slow the bleeding.

"Three…." With sweaty hands Two-Bit and Steve dragged the pole off.. To them it felt like it weighed nothing, but later they realized it weighed over a hundred pounds.

Ponyboy jerked, his body not understanding the sudden loss of weight. Jerking again Soda grabbed on to Ponyboy's shoulders trying to keep him still.

"He ok?"Steve commented dropping the poll onto a broken coffee table.

"I don't know," Soda mumbled. With his eyes, Soda looked over Ponyboy's body, his brain focusing on the gauze around his head.

It wasn't fresh, covered in dust and dirt Soda didn't recall seeing this on Pone this morning.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Soda stated, interrupting the heated argument between Two-Bit and Dally. Pointing down at the bandage Soda asked, "What happened?"

Shrugging his shoulders Two-Bit said his scars opened up again, he didn't see what the problem was. Why Soda would ask, the kid had clearly more immediate problems than that.

Sodapop only shakily nodded, he did not know why it was a big deal to him. Nevertheless, with all the other stuff going on around him Soda needed to stay sane. Focusing on one old thing felt better than focusing on all the new _problems _.

Steve on the other hand was good with detaching himself from a situation. Years of fights with his father made that possible. He knew, Two-Bit knew, even Dally knew they had to get Ponyboy to the hospital quick. The problem was they did not know how.

On their way over to the Curtis's, Steve remembered that his mind couldn't comprehend the destruction of the town. Everything was torn down; he did not know how a storm could destroy it all. People were scattered in packs ether scavenging around for their stuff or standing in shock of what happened. Others tore across houses looking to see if anyone had trouble finding a way out of their home. Right now, they were not Greasers; they were just people who lost everything.

Now that he looks back, Steve wonders why he never saw any ambulances or police cars. Sure, no one could use a phone to call for help, but you would think the cops would have enough common sense to get out there. It was their job. Looking around again Steve noted that there were still none out. There are no paramedics to help them.

And they needed help badly.

"Soda," Steve stated his hand shaking Soda's shoulder to get his attention. "Soda, we need to get him to the hospital."

Soda only nodded. Feeling lost Soda tried to grab onto anything, doing something was much welcomed.

"Hey guys!"Two-Bit yelled standing 50 yards away from the group, "I found this giant log we can tie him to."

Dally grunted wiping his hands against his jeans, "Over there's some wire we can tie him up with," he said pointing over where the TV layed. "Then will drag him over to the hospital. What the hospital like a mile or some shit away from here? Can't be to hard."

"Wait," Soda mumbled, "Your tying him to a log?"

Dally nodded standing up and grabbing the wire laying around, "Have any other ideas?"

Soda had tons of ideas, sure most of them involved the paramedics being here but there had to be something better then tying his brother to a _log._ "There has to be another way!"

"Here's the thing," Dally grunted loosely tying gauze around Ponyboy's legs, "The way I see it is, if we carry him, his back and legs are gonna get more messed. But, if we wait for a medic to come strolling along he could be dead by then. Besides his already throwing up blood. Trust me on this, you at least want to give the log a chance."

"Your sure on this?" Soda asked

"Hell Soda I'ant sure on anything but at least this plan seems half way decent."

"Fine."

Steve bent down lightly shaking Pone's shoulder in response, "The kids completely out of it, if he wasn't breathing I'd swear he was dead."

"Shut it Steve," Soda said his eyes challenging anyone to say anything bad about Ponyboy's worsening condition.

"Don't be getting mad at me I'm just saying how it is."

"Stop being an ass," Two-Bit grunted while he dragged the log over.

"Are we ready or not?"

Nodding Dally and bent down ready to pick up Ponyboy's legs. Two-Bit and Steve had his middle, afraid that if there was to much movement it would screw up the back more. Soda had the head.

"Ready?" Dally asked, all of them nodded, "Now!"

As they lifted Pone up he screamed. His body went into overload. His legs twitched, his back arched and that just made him scream more. With a sicking lurch Soda could feel a lot of blood run down his hands. As he looked at Ponyboy's face he noticed vomit in his mouth.

"Turn HIM OVER!" Soda screamed, hurriedly trying to get his brother to breath again.

Seconds felt like hours. They flipped him over and it looked like his entire body decided to let loose everything.

"Who's idea was this again?"Soda asked his voice on the edge of hysteria, "Because its a bunch of _shit_!"

"Just tie him down, the faster we do it, the faster we can get him to the hospital."

The clock had started, and time was ticking faster then ever.

~/`~

Ponyboy doesn't understand what's happening. He feels lost; having no idea where he is. Its white. Pure white light, and nothing else. Pone doesn't know if he standing or floating, it just doesn't make any sense. He cant feel his body and when he looks down he doesn't know if he even has a body. Looking down, Ponyboy doesn't even know if he can see. Are his eyes fix? Or is it just the back of his eyelids?

In all honesty, he does not want to know. Therefore, he just floats…. Or is he standing. He cant tell and really he doesn't care.

But then something changes.

All of a sudden, like a streak of lighting he hears something. Not really a sound, more of a sense of a being or a thing.

Then as quickly as it was there, its gone. But, this time it took the light with it. White has turned black and pressure is place across his head. It moves back and forth in a soothing motion, although he doesn't know what it is

And really he doesn't care. Ponyboy just floats there… or is he standing? But for once Ponyboy can fell nothing. No pain. Just emptiness.

**Shall we do a review for a preview again? Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Sorry for such a long wait. But, now I am back so enjoy!**

Crimson blood dripped down the log. It found the cracks embedded in the tree and flowed its way through. Soda didn't know what to do, his younger brother was lying there in his _own_ blood and he was doing nothing about it. There was just _so_ much of it. When he was little and Ponyboy got hit by the car, there was a lot of blood; but, before he could really get a good look his dad had turned him away. Mr. Curtis had shoved Soda towards the house and demanded him to call for an ambulance, not wanting his son to be traumatized with what his younger brother looked like. Later, Soda would see Pony in the hospital but by then the nurses had already cleaned up most of the damage. Blood just seemed to go everywhere.

"Dally!" Two-Bit stated sharply while his hands got more of a grip on Ponyboy's body, "Watch it will you!"

Dally only grumbled. His hands kept sliding around making it hard to get a good grasp on Ponyboy's legs and the log around it. Blood coated his arms up to the elbow; Dally's hair still mattered in dust and his jacket torn to pieces made the scene look unreal. "How much longer are we looking at?" Steve grunted, hefting Ponyboy's torso further onto the log.

"Just around the corner," Soda said. Glancing down Steve noticed once more the strange way the kid laid. Pone was unnaturally still his chest barley moved and blood mixed with other fluids dripped out of his mouth. Bending down Steve, once again, pressed his head against Pone's chest making sure a heartbeat was still there. Steve, during the beginning of this hellish journey, had gotten the job of making sure Ponyboy stayed alive. He had obtained the job for two reasons. One, he was the closest to the chest which made it easier to bend down while still holding Ponyboy up. And two, multiple times the gang had thought Ponyboy had died while they were carrying him, checking is heart and lungs periodically helped keep their worry at bay.

"Wait!"Dally yelled, his shoes hitting the back of a large metal pole. He glanced up his mind wondering if they were actually _ever_ going to make it to the hospital. "Where not gonna make it over all at once." He stated. The metal pole was about as tall as a truck, where it ended piles of garbage started. Scratching his head Dally once again took control of the situation, "Here's how it's gonna work. Two-Bit and Steve get a better hold on the log. Me and Soda will climb across and- uh- when we get over, hand the runt over. Then you two come across and … yeah."Dally scratched his head with his bloody hand, not noticing the red streak's as he pushed Ponyboy farther into Two-Bit's and Steve's arms. The log left streaks of red scratched across their forearms.

Dally quickly jumped over lending a helping hand to Soda on the other side.

"Are you ready yet?"Steve said his voice strained with the effort to carry both Pony and the giant chunk of wood.

"Yeah, push him over!" Soda called, his legs bending ready to take on the impending weight.

With great effort Steve and Two-Bit pushed the log across the metal pole into Dally's and Soda's awaiting arms.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" Soda mumbled his teeth biting down on his lower lip as he tried to hold in a scream.

"What happened?"Two-Bit asked as he grabbed onto half of the log.

"Nothing, alright, it's nothing," Soda stated trying to change his features into something other then pain. Although he stated it was nothing Soda _knew_ that _something _was wrong withhim. Pain radiating out of his body was not normal.

Two-Bit shrugged it off, instead he put his mind on the to the task of carrying Ponyboy once more. Luckily, the hospital was just around the corner, it wouldn't be long before Ponyboy got help.

Turning westward the hospital came into view.

Looking up…. all hope was crushed.

The hospital was in an appalling shape. It looked like a villain from one of Superman's comic books came to life and blasted a hole in the side. In addition, hole... was putting things lightly, it was more like a _crater_. Police officials ran around shoving people in beds, while pushing others out of the crumbling building. It looked like a mad house. Steve couldn't take it, he wasn't a pussy, but this much destruction would take a toll on anyone. Instead, he trained his eyes onto something else.

The huge field of white.

It looked like the circus came to town. A large white tent covered about a football stadium of grass. Beds where put underneath while doctors ran to and from patients... not knowing where to begin or more importantly, who was in worse shape. Steve groaned it was going to be a shit load of fun trying to get a doctor to look over Ponyboy. Glancing up, Steve's eyes roamed the streets. He now knew why no police cars or ambulances had been out yet. They were, putting it quite literally, destroyed. It looked like each and every police car had been flipped over, torn apart, and just plan damaged.

In all actuality, Steve never imagined this could ever happen. Tornadoes were suppose to leave hospitals alone. Wasn't there some sort of rule?

"Holy, hell…."Two-Bit muttered almost dropping his half of Ponyboy in the process.

The others just stood blankly at the scene unfolding in front of them.

~/~

"Please, can someone show us to a doctor! We need a doctor!"Soda called running through the white tent, pushing people out of his way.

Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally waited just outside the opening to the tent. Two-Bit stood over Ponyboy trying to keep the sun off him. Dally was sprawled out on the ground, he wouldn't show it but the tornado also did some damage on him as well. Steve sat next to Ponyboy, one hand around Ponyboy's wrist the other making slow movements through Ponyboy's hair. He could rant and rave all he wanted that the kid was a smart-ass. But when it came right down to it, he cared about the kid.

"Please!"Soda screamed his voice barley carrying its way through the overcrowded tent. "We need a doctor!" Soda sprinted around, his hands shoved anything out of his way. Making his way towards the back of the tent Soda pushed himself onto his tippy toes trying to look over everyone's head. That's when he spotted someone.

Almost crying with relief Soda made his way over to the doctor. "Please sir, you need to come see my brother, he needs a doctor."

The doctor's name is Henry Paulei. Being in his late 60's Paul was one of the oldest doctors at the hospital. He mostly spent his time supervising over other doctors or checking in on patients. Paul hadn't done any hands on field work for years. When the tornado hit, everything was thrown out the window. Any doctor available, whether they were just beginning or they were as experienced as Paul, were sent to anyone who needed help. Paul got the patients who were in life and death situations.

"I'm sorry kid, but if you're standing on two feet I don't think you need a doctor that bad." Henry declared his eyes not moving from his patient in front of him, not understanding that Soda wanted him to come see his _brother, _not him. "If you need a doctor, head towards the front again someone will look over you there."Henry sewed the last section on the patient in front of him. Wiping the blood on his shirt Henry made his way over to the next bed.

"No, you don't understand! My brother needs serious help. He's-he's throwing up blood and his legs… you've got to see his legs."Swallowing thickly Soda continued, "Please, he needs help and on my way up here I didn't see any other doctor but you…. Please."

"If you can get him over here," Henry said while wiping away the sweat on his brow, "I'll take a look at him."

Soda almost cried with relief.

"But, only if you can get him up here. I can't be running around for one person, you understand?"

Soda in response dashed right back towards the entrance.

~/~

"Shit, you weren't kidding?"The doctor stated as he cautiously moved his hands against Ponyboy's body.

"So…"Soda said his legs bouncing up and down with pent up worry.

"Well, this kid definitely needs some help," Henry practically breathed to himself.

"No shit Doc, what'cha gonnna do about it?" Dally demanded, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Hand me that black kit over there will ya?'Henry said, while he put his fingers against the pulse around Ponyboy's neck. "This kid needs surgery but, unfortunately for you, we don't have anything to do it with," Henry commented almost as if their conversation was about the weather.

"I swear to God doc, if you don't do something…"Two-bit carried off, ready to pummel anyone who got in his way.

"I can do the surgery," Henry stated, "But it 'ant gonna be sanitary or in more terms legal. But, it really is the only way you can save your brother."

Looking the boys in the eyes the doctor started to pack up the bag.

"Do it," Soda demanded, "You better save my brother's life."

"Can I get your word on that?"Henry said, not showing the surprise he felt.

Soda only nodded.

"Alright boys you get to be my substitute nurses," Henry said as he started pulling out instruments from his bag, "Get ready for one hell of a ride."

**I do like reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! For all the reviews.**

With steady hands use to tough situations, the doctor worked quickly on the patient in front of him. Time was running out. Blood was everywhere on the table and up to his uncovered elbows.

"Hand me that!" The Doctor demanded, his fingers impatiently clicking to the person on his side...again. What was his name, Steve?

"Well ya hold on? I can only go so fast!" Steve demanded, his fingers slipping from the blood that covered _his_ hands.

The doctor grumble under his breath while his finger found the area the incision had to be made.

The doctor didn't know what he was getting himself into. Sure, he said he could do the surgery and sure he could do it successfully. But, this wasn't any other surgery and he didn't have the same equipment as he normally did.

The surgery turned into a mess.

Soda for one, to his great frustration, couldn't take the sight of his brother being cut open. He wanted to help, and he knew he needed to be there for his younger brother. However, every time the doctor would make incisions into Ponyboy's skin, Soda almost threw up. He already did...twice.

The doctor, after having to not only to smell the rotten stench of decay from outside, but also Soda's throw up threw him out of the tent. Stating he would be screwing up the surgery even more if, Soda stayed.

Dally, on the other hand, was completely out of it. Upstairs in the bathroom when the tornado hit, his head crashed into the sink from the force of the wind. His mind after awhile was finally showing the effects of how bad his condition was. It wasn't pretty. Dizziness, short of breath, and to his utter disgust vomiting as well, Dally couldn't take it. The doctor then threw Dally out of the tent telling in a hurry for his friends to keep in eye on him.

Hell, he's lived in New York. He didn't need a babysitter.

In reality, Dally was disorientated and his brain really was not up to the task of assisting in a full-blown surgery.

Leaving Two-Bit and Steve.

Two-Bit wanted to run. Never in his life had he thought of being in a situation like this. His mind tried to find any way of getting out of this. Palms sweating, Two-Bit tried to get himself back in the game. For Ponyboy. But it was _hard_. All he could think about was if he made a mistake. One mistake would screw up the kid even more and the Curtis's didn't need that. Nobody needed this.

Two-Bit, to his mothers complete annoyance, never tried to get a job. The main reason was he didn't want to be responsible for big decisions. And this was a very big decision. Utterly humiliated Two-Bit bailed. He wouldn't do this. He couldn't take the chance of screwing up Ponyboy, for if he did, he would never live it down.

That left Steve.

Steve never liked the kid. Hell, no one would blame him if he left as well. Who, would? Half the gang had already left and the only person who wasn't there probably hadn't heard about the tornado yet. So, in Steve's mind he was the lone ranger, the hero. The only member out there that would make sure the _doctor _didn't screw anything up. Steve knew he could help, he's first big cut he sewed up himself. He didn't worry about himself messing up, he worried about the doctor messing up. If Steve was there maybe, just maybe, he could keep an eye on things. Make sure the doctor wasn't doing stuff that in any other situation would never be thought of.

Steve needed to be there and in all actuality, he wanted to.

The surgery started. And Steve in the end, would sew the last stitch.

~/~

Darry couldn't believe the damage of the town.

His home.

His eyes scanned the horizon as he looked at the upcoming damage. Everything in this town was blown to pieces. Nothing seemed to be left standing. Sure, there were buildings were half of it stayed standing, but other then that it looked like the big bad wolf came and blew the whole town down.

Pulling off the road, Darry parked the truck on the side. His hands rubbing against his forehead for the headache he knew was about to hit. He would have to walk the rest of the way to his house. There was too much garbage in the road to get the truck through.

With one last great heave he faced the upcoming challenge.

Darry trudged through the roads and when there was enough room ran to get were his brothers were. He needed to get home. His body moved on its own accord, jumping over refrigerators, stepping around telephone poles, and more importantly ignoring the glass. But, instead the glass found him. One step over the refrigerator and Darry got a sliver of glass stuck in his foot.

It was turning out to be such a _great_ day for Darry.

Coming to the fork in the road Darry looked to the left, barley making out the high school. Well, the kids are probably happy about that, Darry thought, his mind trying to find some resemblance of happiness in the situation around him. Glancing back towards the road, Darry wanted to give up. Pause life and take a deep breath. Darry didn't know what he should do. What if he got home and his whole world was destroyed? Both his brothers where gone.

He didn't want to know if it happened and more importantly he wanted his parents back. Being the adult in a situation like this wasn't fun at all. Sighing Darry physically shook his head of such thoughts. His brothers were fine and he wouldn't dwell on his parents death. So Darry kept going, picked himself off of the ground and searched for his brothers some more.

He just needed to _find_ them.

Once the school became a distant, uncomfortable, memory the hospital came into view and it took Darry's breath away.

Holy, hell.

Darry stood on shaking legs as he looked at the destruction in front of him. To his right he could make up the giant tent set up, while to his left the hospital was in ruins. Glancing at the tent Darry's eyes trained on to something he wished to never see in his life.

Soda.

With that Darry finally lost it.

His eyes unfocused while he ran threw every possibility why Soda was there. He wanted to help.. Steve got hurt... Two-Bit broke his arm... Dally, never mind Dally wouldn't go to a hospital.. Ponyboy got hurt. Ponyboy got hurt? Pone got hurt.

Darry just knew it.

That's when he sprinted. Darry's eyes only focused on one thing, Sodapop in front of him. He didn't notice Dally lying on the floor by Soda's feet or Two-Bit lost in his own mind at the corner of the tent door. Darry could only see Soda.

" What happened?" Darry stated placing his hands on his brothers shoulders, lightly shaking them to get Sodapop's attention.

With one look at Darry, Soda finally broke and with one last breath choked out, "Surgery." Before he collapsed.

**Sorry for the long delay. I know you don't like it but, the last semester of school is coming up and my teachers are pounding me with homework! Its also hard to find time to write when you have a job mixed in as well... so please bare with me. I do enjoy reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who's back? Gosh guys thanks so much for sticking with this story. Sorry for such a long wait, really I am truly sorry. But, I AM SO HAPPY WITH ALL THE REVIEWS. Seriously, you people are great! I know I do not respond to them but they realllllllllly brighten my day. Keep it up!**

"Surgery?"Darry asked, his mind going over exactly _where _they could even hold a surgery in this tent. Every nook and cranny seemed filled to capacity. Moans drifted out of the tent while trails of blood littered the ground mixing in with the soil. Used up bandages draped over chairs and screams of sudden pain would suddenly waft from the back. It looked like hell was coming to life.

Soda only nodded, his eyes spilling over with tears. He lost it. More then lost it, Soda was in complete denial about what was happening. It wasn't something Soda could shake off and if they thought Ponyboy's nightmares were bad, Soda's nightmares from this one event will make them look like cutie teddy bears.

"Where?"Darry demanded his arms gripping Soda leaving faint bruises in the process. Soda just stared blankly at Darry's face his brain not processing anything around him. "God-dammit Soda where is Ponyboy?"

With no answer, Darry finally let him go. Soda dropped to the floor his eyes never leaving the ground. Unsteadily, Darry ran his hand through his hair letting out a deep sigh of frustration.

"Darry," Two-Bit hesitantly stated, "Pone's in the tenth row in the back, but-" he placed his hands against Darry's chest lightly pushing him back, "I wouldn't go in there yet, cause right now the doctors with him and.."Two-bit rambled on trying to stall Darry from going back. Even if it resulted with a punch in the face, Darry just _couldn't _go back there.

Two-Bit, after leaving Steve alone to face the surgery, felt like a complete ass. He silently pumped himself up as he walked farther away from Ponyboy's cot to turn around and walk back to help. At the tent's flap Two-Bit actually turned around and walked back. He shouldn't have. He really should have walked out and felt ashamed for ditching because the things he was about to see were going to be engraved in his brain for life.

When Two-Bit went back, the doctor had started to unravel Dally's bandages covering Ponyboy's legs.. Skin flapped open as blood ran out. Layers of tissue could be seen and if you looked close enough, white bone stuck through. Two-Bit really _shouldn't_ have gone back. But he did and with it came a price.

"Two-Bit I swear if you don't shut the hell up I'm gonna," Darry threatened while he took a step forward pushing Two-Bit back in the process. Push, step. Push, step. Two-Bit could clearly see where this was going, he wasn't gonna win

"Darry, come on man, I'm begging ya. You don't want to go back there and see what's going on. Seriou-" Two-Bit suddenly cut off due to the hand covering his mouth. Dally.

Dally moved his head towards the tent urging Darry on. "See for yourself." Was all he said.

The tent flaps opening was their only response

…..

"Darry?" Steve asked as he repositioned Ponyboy's legs to fit more comfortable on the cot. "Shit Dar, it's good to see ya," Steve commented in obvious relief.

Darry at this point couldn't care less about Steve. His eyes were only on one person, Pone.

Ponyboy was lying on his stomach. A cut about the entire width of his back was sewed up as best as possible, although, it still pulsed an angry red and occasionally drips of blood would leak out. His legs, had to be the worse, they were torn to pieces. Yellow colored bandages wrapped around his legs starting at his ankle until the very start of his hip. In places dark splotches of blood where already showing through. Small cuts ran up his arms already mixing in with the scars from his child hood car accident. Pone's eyes were shut tight and Darry did not know if it was because he was passed out unconscious or just asleep. Ponyboy's face, which Darry thanked the heavens for, appeared to have little damage except the years old scars already crisscrossing over it. In all honest truth Ponyboy looked like he came back from the dead. Barley.

Darry just stood there. "Are you gonna get the rest of the guys?"Dar finally choked out.

"Yeah Dar. I was just finishing up then I was coming to get you guys," Steve said as he rubbed his hair back in exhaustion. Yawing Steve added, "I wouldn't forget…. but hell Darry, I'm _really_ glad to see you."

Dar nodded, he was glad to see them, all of them alive. Darry grabbed the closest chair and sat down, for now all Darry could do, was wait.

…..

"My God," Soda breathed as he took in the first sight of his brother after surgery. Unknown to him tears started to leak out of his eyes.

"Come on man, "Steve started patting Soda on the back, "He looks a hell of a lot better than he did awhile back."

"Yeah," Soda shakily said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes, "Yeah, he does."

…

Soda leaned over rubbing his hand against Ponyboy's head once more. They had been in the tent for hours and still the doctor had not shown. Darry still sat hadn't moved from the chair, while Soda sat on the ground by Ponyboy's head. Meanwhile, Dally had actually gotten checked out up front, but must have had something wrong with him because he did not return yet. Darry worry was growing for Dally and he was about five seconds away from going to look for him.

Steve was outside, steadying his nerves, as he smoked a kool. Chit-chatting with Tim, Steve got the news about what was happening in the town and really it wasn't much…. Everything was ruined. Two-Bit, once seeing Pone after the surgery, had went to go see if he could find his own little family. That was two hours ago and still no sign of the knub-knuts around.

"Shit," Soda murmured under his breath, his chest giving a painful twang. His side was killing him. When they had been lifting Pone over the wall of garbage Soda had scraped against a rusted piece of metal. He was pretty sure he had gotten his tetanus shot once but he didn't know _when_ he got it. Soda lifted up he's T-shirt only to be face to face with an ugly jagged line. It wasn't bleeding but hurt like hell. Soda winced sucking in a breath, but then shushed himself because _Soda_ was the least of his worries. He didn't want to be checked out because leaving Pone's side was not an option at the moment_. What if he woke up and Soda wasn't there to comfort him?_ This was one of the reasons he wouldn't leave but the main reason was he was chicken-shit….Chicken-_shit_. Soda buried his face in Pony's hair and took a deep breath, and shuddered as his side gave another painful twang.

…

For all Two-bit knew his mother and sister were dead. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't believe that he had just left them go take care of Ponyboy. _What kind of big brother am I? _First he leaves his mother and sister to go fend for themselves, then he freaks out at Pone's surgery, and now he can't even remember were his house is…or was.

He stared up at the street sign that claimed this was Pinco Street. Squinting in the harsh afternoon light he wondered ifthis street sign was even suppose to be there? It was bending at in awkward angle and if Two-bit tilted his head just right it looked like it might not be even connected to the concrete, Two-bit groaned. Digging his way through the pile of debris at his feet he came across a hand, then moving away paper, in arm, and finally head.

Two-bits breath whooshed out of him

….

"God-dammit," Dally grumbled glaring at the doctor next to him. "Fuck this shit, I'm out of here." Pushing his legs over the side Dally attempted to stand up.

"Sir, I wouldn't do that," the red head intern said next to him.

Dally's response was his middle finger in the air, "Fuck this, I don't need surgery."

…..

To Pone the world was now dark.

Not the dark were he knew he was awake and just couldn't see, but the suffocating, pressing dark that just seemed to consume him.

"Hello?" Ponyboy questioned, not remembering if he heard a voice before or not.

"Hellooooo?" He said again.

Pone waited.

And then he heard it.

Another greeting coming right behind him.

Ponyboy turned around and came face to face with a mirror.

He cupped his hand over his mouth and yelled to it.

The mirror boy's eyes widened a little then shattered.

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
